


Concepts

by thebluewolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), League of Legends, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Concepts, Scenarios, ideas, scenes, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: Collection of concepts, story ideas, scenarios and scenes that I want more time to elaborate on





	1. Some concepts & scenarios

1\. 

You'll have dreams of your soulmate, over time more and more details/info will be in your dreams. It's through dreams that you get to know your soulmate and learn about them, on rare occasions your dreams might connect the two of you together and that's where you can meet. These dreams are the hint to how you'll find each other and teach you all the things you need to know about your soulmate. 

Ahri starts dreaming about her soulmate later than everyone else and so she doesn't believe that she has a soulmate, but over time she falls in love with all the little quirks she learns of her soulmate in her dreams and tries to connect with her soulmate. While Kai'sa also starts dreaming late, she is rejecting the idea that she has a soulmate because she's already found love with someone else(sivir), her dreams are haunting her because she doesn't want to tell Sivir about them and she refuses to break a 3 year long relationship just because of her dreams though she eventually sees how different her love for these two people are.

* * *

2\. 

This world is where soulmates are born with abilities but those abilities aren't theirs, the ability belongs to their soulmate. They don't feel comfortable with the ability they are born with as the ability is a foreign concept to them but they must master the ability and understand how to control/use it. When they meet their soulmate, their powers will swap and return to the rightful owner. The purpose of being born with your soulmate's ability is for you to understand your soulmate through their ability which is a reflection of them as a person in both personality and traits. After the power swap it's then the soulmates' journey to teach each other how to use the powers they've learnt, kinda like they teach other about what they already know about each other by teaching the other how to use the ability that truly belongs to them.

Evelynn and Akali have been searching for each other for ages, they eventually do by crossing paths but they don't realize it till they're too far apart and their abilities don't work quite the same. They panic over the fact that they missed their soulmate just like that and struggle with their returning abilities. After failing to realize they met their soulmate they get frustrated with themselves, running around everywhere trying to find each other. After a whole lot of accidents with them unable to control their own ability, they find the other in trouble and help each other control the powers.

* * *

3.

Souls are born from pieces of the sun or moon, the essence of the sun and moon are scattered into many tiny fractions. Each piece of essence contains a soul that splits itself into two. The halves must seek out their partners and only when the two halves are reunited will the essence of their soul return to the skies.

Only two souls of the same essence are able to meld with one another and become whole again so a piece of the sun can only bond with their other half of the pair, same goes for the fragments of moon. But what if two souls of the opposite essence meld with each other. What does it mean? Is it really possible?

* * *

4.

Spirit Animals protect their human from danger and are on guard when their humans aren't paying attention. To be able to perform such tasks the Spirit Animals are able to manifest themselves into forms made up of light, their manifested spirits emit a soft glow and only their human is able to touch them. However if the Spirit Animal trusts their human's friends and family, they too will be able to touch the manifested form.

Some humans are born with a Spirit Animal, usually one that has been living close by their mother during pregnancy while it is more common for humans to grow up finding theirs. Most often Spirit Animals turn out to be family pets, dogs and cats are the most common of Sprit Animals in the list. However those who's Spirit Animal are that of a wild or nondomestic animal are considered the rarest of Spirit Animal bonds.

As humanity keeps developing and changing with the decades, there becomes lesser people with Spirit Animals as the bonds have weakened. Humans no longer desire to seek a connection with nature, focusing more on their own lives and careers. These humans live without a Spirit Animal to accompany them, the appearance of Spirit Animals are few and hard to come by now. Although with that said, that doesn't mean there aren't still humans who seek out the bonds of the animals around them.

There are still those walking around the neighborhood with Spirit Animals of their dog or cat that they grew up with. You could even spot out some with birds and hamsters as Spirit Animals walking around the streets and down at the stores. Imagine if maybe, just maybe there are more adventurous humans out there that still explore the world of the animal kingdom in search of their true Spirit Animal. 

* * *

5.

Apples do not fall far from the tree, same could be said about the creatures of the night. Vampires and werewolves live throughout the vast land, they do not fight but simply negotiate terms and agreements. Never had the two species encounter any troubles with one another. They've grown used to having allies whom too are born of the night, tolerating each other's existence.

However peaceful the majority of these creatures of the night are, the bad apples of the bunch just have to ruin everything for them with their rampant desires. Leaving the rising numbers of hunters no choice but to slay the rogue creatures, but over time had decided that killing every one of them would bring everlasting peace.

A pure vampire whom was abandoned by her own covenant/clan in the midst of an attack from hunters. She was then caught by hunters and instead of killing her they decided to lock her up and starve her for all eternity, watching her suffer from her thirst for blood. Centuries pass and the generations of hunters have long forgotten about the weakened vampire chained bellow their castle floors, causing the maintenance of the lower floors to go undone. Which leads to the imprisoned vampire managing to escape from her shackles, limping away in to the dead of the night searching for any sustenance to regain her strength. 

Years after the escape the vampire finds her way to many villages and towns to recuperate, slowly regaining her strength and powers. Although the villagers were kind and allowed her to stay within their villages alongside them she knew that a permanent stay there would be greeted with tragedy. As her never aging ability would never allow her to live amongst humans, staying for to long will alert the villagers and the hunters will be called.

She had to keep moving from location to location often, unfortunate that she could not find any of her own kind till she stumbled upon a castle. She hoped that she would finally be able to join a new clan of vampires or even find a safer temporary stay than the villages she has been to. Yet fate has once again not brought her to own brethren, knocking on the castle's large wooden doors only greeted her with the sight of another being altogether. The allies of the night stood before her.

The vampires long travels over the decades brought her to this lone castle so far away from civilization, only to find that the castle dwellers were werewolves, an uncommon occurrence as wolves preferred living in the woods. Though she was welcomed to join them in their warm castle, the doors shut behind her and her new life would begin together with the werewolves who had taken her in as their own.

* * *

6\. 

Irene was cursed by a witch that was ordered to do so by the high ranking vampires in Irene's house. They want her to be gone so that they can have the house name to themselves and not have Irene hold the name as the heir.

Irene becomes blind but she is still extremely powerful but that doesn't mean she wouldn't get hurt when the assassins sent by the house would encounter her. The blind vampire stumbles upon Seulgi's underground library and seeks shelter there.

Seulgi is the guardian of the hidden library and notices an intruder but upon finding out said intruder was hurt and losing consciousness she helps the wounded vampire. Seulgi allows Irene to stay with her in the library, as she seals off the entrance to the library completely so that no other intruder shall appear.

Wendy is a time traveler that can also teleport to locations that she had already been to and left a rune/summoning at the location. She is the one that brings Seulgi food and other supplies that she would need. She learns of the blind vampire during her next visit to the library. She notes that Irene doesn't seem to be a hostile vampire or a vengeful one as Irene is perfectly fine with being blind and staying away from her House. She does not hate what had happened to her nor does she wish to fix it.

Wendy asked if Irene would need any blood as she could bring some for her but Irene tells her that she does not need to feed, she's long surpassed that hunger and thirst. And what intrigues both Seulgi and Wendy was that Irene actually asked for tea and biscuits. The chrono master is more curious than she was before and wants to find out what lead to the vampire's current situation so she decides to do some time travelling to find out.

  
Joy is a necromancer that stops by the hidden library to study the ancient tomes there, but seeing as the entrance is now sealed off she begins to wonder if something terrible had happened that caused the guardian to do so. Joy finds a different way in by summoning herself into the building, as she's a lazy necro and had left a summoning page inside one of the library's books. She is able to enter the hidden library and that catches Irene's attention first. Irene asks who is it as they do not smell like someone that has been around before. Joy sees the new visitor of the library and decides to simply ignore them till Seulgi arrives. 

Seulgi introduces the both of them and Joy was surprised that Irene was a vampire, and a prestigious vampire at that. Joy has heard much of Irene and her House and was about to start bombarding the vampire with questions but was halted as Irene tells her that she no longer is part of that house or wants anything to do with it. The necromancer doesn't pry but that doesn't mean she won't find out for herself on her own.

Yerim was Irene's servant before the vampire was cursed and forced to flee for her life. The young servant wishes of that to be reunited with the vampire heiress as they were the only ones to show her kindness and shield her from the other vampires that wanted to kill her. She tried her best to survive on her own in the mansion of the vampiric house but to no avail. She was going to be killed and she had to escape just like the heiress. 

She ran for her life from the back of the mansion and into the dark forest. Hearing the hired hounds closing in on her with every step she took, she expected to be caught and eaten but that was not her fate. Yerim was lucky, she collided with the tall necromancer that was searching around the area. The necromancer had saw the hounds surrounding them and all it took was one summoned lich to freeze them all into blocks of ice.T hey took off, in a slow decent into the summoning circle that brought them back to the necro's cottage.


	2. Cinders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a series of fires burning down buildings all across the city with no traces or evidence of how the fires started by accidental means. After checking the security camera footage, the suspect was a powered human and since Seulgi is the only resident registered among the population of the city as a fire user, she ends up on the list of suspects and is placed under surveillance. 

In a world where 30% of its population are born with super powers, every country started registration laws to keep records on the country's superpowered population. An individual's power manifests according to their personality and mentality, with their emotions heavily affecting the power's intensity.

Passionate high school student, Kang Seulgi, is born with the ability to create any form of heat or fire from her body and is registered as a rare 'threat' ability wielder in the records. Her childhood friend Joohyun, has a passive ability that affects the intensity of another's powers but isn't registered as a powered individual in the records. The two are in a relationship with Seungwan, whom befriended the two during her first day at middle school. 

There are a series of extreme fires burning down buildings all across the city with no traces or evidence of how the fires started by accidental means. The authorities concluded that there's a pyromaniac going around the city committing arson. After checking the security camera footage, the possible suspect could only be a powered human and not someone pouring gasoline and lighting the place up. And since Seulgi is the only resident registered among the population of the city as a fire user, she ends up on the list of suspects and is placed under surveillance. 

After watching the morning news reports telling of Seulgi becoming a suspect in the arson crimes, everyone in her whole school is out to get her. Students have already begun spreading rumors with plans of bullying Seulgi and eventually treating her like literal trash. However Joohyun and Seungwan are always by her side, making sure that no one dares to hurt Seulgi and does a great job at getting rid of those bullies. 

Seulgi knew that her power is considered a destructive ability even though its a rare ability to possess, but nobody except her two lovers know the true extent and effect of her power. Will her life ever return to its once peaceful state or will this chaos continue on as fingers are pointed at her for destroying properties and endangering the life of others.


	3. Prismatic Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the existence of Soul Colors, every child born will be able to see the world in all it's wonderous colors but once they find their favorite color, their whole world will change. They will lose the ability to see any color besides their favorite color's hue, tone, shade and value. Though if their soulmate finds their favorite color, both will be able to see each other's color. The soulmates' world will consist of only two colors, till the pair of soulmates meet and regain the ability to see every color and explore the world of beautiful colors together. 

One half of a soul.

Seulgi is a child that grew up only knowing the color orange and purple. She was only 2 when her world changed and that she stopped seeing any color except the two soul colors.

When she was 5 years old, and her parents thought her to be old enough to understand how soul colors worked they sat her down and explained to her that she will only be able to see the color that she and her soulmate liked.

Little Seulgi's parents got surprised when their daughter ran for her room only to return with her pillow in hand, 'mommy daddy! my soulmate likes this', an excited Seulgi told her parents with big grin. 

"Purple"

Seulgi grew up knowing the name of the color her soulmate loves, she hoped that she would meet her soulmate soon. Because in her eyes she found that lavender purple really goes well with honey orange.

The other half of a soul.

Joohyun was only a one year old when her world was stripped of its color, all the colors she wished she could have gotten the chance to learn of before finding her favorite all became colorless.

However, she can't be too upset about it as she adores purple. It's the most beautiful color she ever laid eyes on. Four years pass with only the color purple, till one morning Joohyun wakes up to a vibrant color greeting her.

Confused and curious, she sat up to examine her blanket and what she saw got her overjoyed. Little Joohyun bolted out of bed dragging the blanket with her down the hallway to the kitchen where her parents were, 'Mom, look! It's so pretty', Mrs. Bae was startled but nonetheless happy for her sweet daughter.

"Orange"

Joohyun till then only got purple by her side but now she has another color to keep her company and she hopes to find her soulmate soon. Because she thinks that the vibrant orange is a good partner for soft purple.


	4. Sovereign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora is curious. What happens when a monster has their eyes set on a bruised and battered girl with a small frame. Will the monster tear them apart like the rest that came before, or will that monster save them from drowning in misery. Maybe she will get her answer soon, as the monster stalks closer and closer to her.

In the heart of a city that never sleeps, one can follow the trail of a faint neon glow that illuminates the way to an underground fighting ring known as the Wolf Den, a place where every day and night, a bloody massacre occurs. Most would avoid the illegal fighting rings hidden beneath the neon filled streets and even more so the infamous Wolf Den. Though horrid it may be, these bloodied floors and walls, it's in this savage scenery that Bora finally finds salvation from the abuse she's endured.

Illegal fighting is not foreign to Bora, she's seen plenty of it as she's been forcefully taken to countless underground rings by her gang boss, the man that kidnapped her several years ago. After witnessing so much unconstrained violence, Bora has come to associate those that participate in these illegal fights to be mere wild beasts or savage monsters, never had she thought anything better of them. That is till she meets the champion of the Wolf Den, Lee Siyeon, the sovereign of the wolves.

Perched on her throne of bones, glancing down at those whom dare to challenge her with disdain. Emerald green eyes so cold they could freeze over a lake and a demeanor so calm it could still a waterfall. Bora felt a chill run down her spine when their eyes met, she felt as though the sovereign was eyeing up her next victim. Beneath the scrutinizing gaze, Bora felt small, smaller than she usually feels at the hands of her gang boss.

Something told her that the champion of the Wolf Den would maim everyone in the gang that came here today, none would be allowed to leave, and that includes her. Bora is terrified. But she isn't scared of dying tonight. She is afraid of the scene that would unfold as the sovereign rips apart every single human in her way till she reaches her target. Bora threatens the skin of her lower lip with her teeth as she wonders how long that would take, she might get impatient.

* * *

_'Ugh, my head hurts.'_

What time is it? Bora doesn't know. She doesn't have a clock or phone to tell time and there are no windows in her miniscule four-walled room. The walls are dilapidated and everything that resides in the room is falling apart, that includes Bora herself. She tries to sit up only to feel the sharp pain in her ribs and shoulders. It takes her a moment to properly move, sitting up on the tattered mattress as her head begins to reel. Everything hurts so badly and she doesn't remember feeling this much pain before she slept last night. Bringing her frail hands up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, wincing when her left hand touches the skin at the corner of her eye.

_'What the-'_

Attempting to touch the spot again, it hurts just the same as the first time. Trying to recall the happenings of yesterday, Bora vaguely remembers what transpired. She remembers talking back to the gang boss, Lou, and got hit for it. That astray he used to hit her in the face must have given her a bruise on her cheekbone close to her eye. Letting out a string of curses as she replays the situation om her mind, Bora throws the thin piece of cloth that she uses as a makeshift blanket onto the floor.

She feels cold. As she always does every day she's been here, in this hell hole.

Groggily dragging her body out her sloppy bed which is just a lumpy mattress on the ground and a pile of worn out clothes stacked together to make a pillow, she must get herself ready to face the world again. Slowly and in pain, she shuffles over to the corner of the room where the sink is. Taking one look into the cracked mirror above the sink, Bora sees that she's looking even more worse for wear than the day before. This has become a sight that she is greeted with every day of her life for the past three years by looking into this cracked mirror with a few missing pieces.

Bora hates the way she appears now, she hates the person she has become and because she hates everything about the situation she's in. She would never admit that she's gotten used to living like this but she has. Used to the purple and blue blotches on her body, the many cuts that spread across her face and limbs, the way that she would cower when Lou threw a tanthrum or yelled, the pain she feels when Lou would beat her and throw objects at her. She's used to the abuse, but that doesn't mean she likes it or accepts the way she's treated.

Bora wants it all to disappear, she wants to be free of misery and she is still looking for that opportunity to escape the gang's iron grip.

Though right now, she just desperately wants to be able to receive proper medical treatment for her injuries yet all she can do is retreat to the room she's come to call a prison, and lick her own wounds. The wounds inflicted upon her pale skin by the vile man that got his men to kidnap her while she was walking home from her part-time.

Ever since then, Bora could only try her hardest to survive each beating she's gotten from the gang's boss. She's never been treated like a human being by Lou, she is merely an object to him, a punching bag, if you want to put a name on her existence to that man.

She lightly touches one of the many cuts that marr the skin of her face, trying to get a feel for how much they've healed. _Ouch_. She shakes her head in defeat, the bruises are still dark on her skin and some of the cuts aren't even closed. Well, not like it would matter if they healed. They'll just keep returning to haunt her, a constant reminder that there is no escape from the pain. So all the injured girl can do is wash herself clean with what she has to prevent the cuts from getting infected and get dressed. She will probably get forced out of the room soon and another day of being someone's plaything to throw around begins.

* * *

Just a few hours after leaving her room, Bora has already gotten hit several times by Lou and harassed by some of the other gang members. This is her daily life now and she loaths it, she despises everything about it.

The battered girl can't even keep to herself in the small room, instead she has to follow Lou around like a slave. If she disobeys him, she will receive another beating and that's not gonna help her in any way, so she bends to his whim. She looks at the new bruises forming on her body and bites her lower lip, just how much longer does she have to suffer living like this. A life filled with agony, constantly tormented by those around her. 

  
Trailing after Lou with her head casted downwards, they enter the room where the gang has their meetings. Once the gang's boss has taken his seat and every member of the gang is gathered in the room, they start to discuss about their outing for the night. Most often they'd go about raiding random clubs or bars to rob the patrons of their cash or the usual of challenging the underground fighting rings.

It was several months of being a captive before Bora took notice that Lou's gang are a bunch of brutes that love violence and the thrill of fighting, always on the lookout for challenges at the various fighting rings. Which is why, Bora could feel it in her bones that the gang would most likely decide on seeking out an underground brawl tonight since it's been a while.

Currently, Bora is huddled with her knees to her chest, hiding away in the corner of the gang's meeting room, as she listens in on their discussion. During the time the gang members continuously bicker back and forth with one another, Bora can feel the ache in her body start to take a toll on her, she feels weak and nauseous. She could pass out on the floor right then and there if she wasn't afraid of what the gang would do to her if she let her guard down. So she tries her best to hold herself together a little longer, hoping that the end of the night would come sooner. Though she is also hoping for something better than the night ending, and that would be her escaping from this.

It's been a few years but she hasn't given up yet. Bora is still wanting to escape and she will keep surviving till she gets out of this horrid place and as far away from Lou and his gang as possible. So for now she'll do whatever she can to keep herself alive and that includes obeying the things that the gang leader wants of her, even if it makes her disgusted with herself. 

Luckily he never desired her in a sexual way, otherwise Bora would have been too broken to operate any longer. The amount of physical pain Lou has dealt to her over the years, already starting to cause Bora's determination and will to bend and crack, so Bora can't even begin to imagine the state she would be in if he went beyond any more than that.

Suddenly, a loud crash rings obnoxiously in Bora's ears and it brings her attention back to the people in the dark meeting room. She sees that the table in the middle of the room has been kicked over as the gang argue aggressively among themselves. It takes a handful of minutes before she overhears that the gang starting to agree on going to one of the underground fighting rings, and it takes them a little longer to pick a destination as they squabble back and forth over which place they'll go. 

Many names were thrown around as the men figure out which to settle on going to, though Bora couldn't care less about where they wanted to go, the underground fight rings were all the same to her. It's always the same scenery and sound at those places, people go there and get bloodied or die fighting, they scream and yell as fists are thrown at their opponents, that, she has seen enough by now.

But when one specific place got thrown into the mix, Bora stilled in fear. They couldn't possibly want to go there, right? The place where people go and nobody ever sees or hears of them again. The gang must be insane to even mention the name of that place. To storm the Wolf Den all of a sudden, unprepared, is absolutely suicidal and Bora is dreading the fact that she must go with them as the arm candy of the gang boss. 

Why would Lou even want to bring Bora along to these fights as his arm candy, was something she questioned before and got struck for it. One would think that with the cuts on her face and bruises, Lou wouldn't want others to see Bora in that state but as he so pridefully stated back then, Bora is still certainly beautiful enough to be his arm candy even after being roughed up. Though arm candy isn't really the right term now is it, Bora thinks she's still the go-to punching bag for the man. 

Bora looks up when she doesn't hear Lou say a word after the place got mentioned. On his face, she sees a crooked smile, a wicked one that spells doom. Bora prays and begs the gods that the gang boss isn't really thinking of agreeing to that proposal, he must be insanely confident or incredibly stupid to even consider it at all. So Bora anxiously watches as his smile fades and he leans back into the backrest of his chair, looking over the members of the gang as they wait for his answer. For a moment it seemed as though he was going to brush it off and pick out another place but then he throws his head back and laughs. 

'Tonight! We challenge the Sovereign!' comes booming from Lou's voice. Upon hearing the final confirmation that the whole gang will challenge the Wolf Den, Bora immediately acknowledges that tonight is the night they shall perish into the darkness where the neon lights of the city will never reach. 

_'Fuck.'_

The loud cheers and roars that the gang let out as they celebrate the decision made by Lou drowns out the mumbles from Bora. This gang is either full of lunatics or they must all agreed to have a death wish on the same day. It is unbelievable that the lot of them would really want to go to the one place no smart person would go, so this just proves once again to Bora that none of them are smart. And is it too much to hope that they have got to be joking and Lou was playing along? Because of all places, they chose the Wolf Den.The gang is serving themselves up as the main course on a silver platter to the Wolf Den and Bora might as well be the appetizer or dessert by going along.

_‘Damn them all!’_

She is visibly quaking in the corner of the room, whispering to herself that she's done for, she's losing consciousness due to those words and the cheering makes her feel faint. There is no possible way that she could stay behind, she's been taken to these fighting rings every time. This time she's really going to lose more than just her mind. She's going to lose her life! Although she is in great need of an escape from the grasps of this gang and the cruel man that she is chained to, she never imagined that relief to come in the form of death. But it is apparent that death will be her only means of escape as her fate is sealed for the night. She will die as another anonymous body among the bloody scene that will occur at the Wolf Den. 

The underground fighting ring that has the highest death total, the one and only, Wolf Den. The place where one challenger, the Sovereign of the Wolf Den, reigns supreme ever since the fights there started. Even before Bora got kidnapped, she has heard of the champion of Wolf Den. Many have challenged the Sovereign and they all failed to even reach the steps that lead up to her throne.

* * *

Rainfall could barely be heard from within these thick concrete walls but Bora knows that its pouring down hard outside. The mere thought of having to be out on the streets in what she's wearing now already has her feeling sick and cold. She's only dressed in a pair of old black jeans and a messed up red blouse. A sigh escaped her lips and that earns her a glare from the boss and she flinches, the man scoffs and continues walking towards the exit of their base of operations. They have to make their way from the edge of the district to the center of it by going through the weave of paths that lead to the underground clubs and joints. 

Once outside, the freezing rain falls onto Bora's pale skin and she could feel the sting on her cuts that haven't closed. It hurts and the open wound could get infected but what's there to worry about when you're about to die soon anyways? She stops caring about escaping as she can only follow the back of the gang's boss as they set out onto the streets, towards everyone's demise. Bora accepts the fate that's been dealt to her by someone else and hopes that it won't be as painful or cruel as what she has endured for the past few years.

_'Maybe it will be fast and painless if I beg.'_

The muted tones of the concrete jungle slowly gain a faint neon hue as Bora trudges along with the rest of the gang. It takes a while before she can see that they've gotten closer to the neon district and once they make it a little further, the pathways to the underground will be present. Which means that the Wolf Den is only getting closer with each sluggish step she takes. Feeling the skin of her hands starting to numb from the chilling rain, Bora starts to think that the embrace of death might be warmer than the rain. She hopes that she's right, because her legs are also starting to numb as the downpour continues.


End file.
